Lavender Roses
by The Accomplice
Summary: Collection of Yullen fluffiness. The first 26 will be in alphabetical order for the word prompts The Hotpocket Hunter gave me. Just fluff and contemplation. Hints of Lucky. Oops! There went an anvil!
1. Admiration

**Accomplice:** I get bored. Usually in class, and as Hotpocket Hunter has forbidden me from taking hostages again, I write. This are going to be a collection of Yullen fluffyness, and the first 26 will be in alphabetical order for the words the aforementioned Hotpocket gave me. Speaking of Hotpocket, she is doing a similar project from the words I gave her! I shall slowly take over the world, one letter at a time...

**Kitsune:** Accomplice, hurry the **** up!

**Accomplice:** Ignore her. I do. Most of the time.

* * *

**Admiration **(Hitohira No Hanabira)

Allen watched his partner going through his morning exorcises. The toned body shifted from position to position fluidly, moving with a grace Allen could never hope to match. Blowing white strands of hair out of his eyes, Allen frowned lightly. Kanda, noticing this, straightened up and walked over to the bed. He picked Allen up and sat down where the boy had been, keeping Allen cradled in his arms. Allen sighed in contentment and closed his eyes. Kanda looked down at the boy and wondered how all this had even started. He didn't care that it had, so long as it continued for a long, long time.


	2. Blackmail

Yay! I'm exhausted and sore and just barely survived my ski trip (It's like getting drunk, worse the next day). Also, Kitsune is sulking because I yelled at her for almost killing me on Coyote. She wanted to go over the jumps and stuff. Anyways...

* * *

**Blackmail** (This Means War)

"Allen. I need your help!" Lavi shouted, making everyone look up from their food.

Allen rolled his eyes, and Kanda snickered. "Lavi, I don't think that even Allen would be able to help you."

Lavi pouted at the two of them, but continued his way over. "Allen. You need to give me...relationship advise."

Allen gaped at him. Relationship advise? There were times when Allen needed relationship advise himself, so there was no way he could help Lavi with that. "Lavi, I'm really sorry, but I don't think I can help." He and Kanda walked past the defeated looking Lavi, and sat down to eat their food. Or in Allen's case, the kitchen.

It had continued like this for the next week. Allen would be minding his own business, and suddenly, Lavi would appear and press him for advise. And no matter what Allen said, Lavi wouldn't give up. Allen had almost lost hope of being left alone again.

XxXxXxX

"Allen!"

Lavi's voice rang out in the quiet training room, making Allen look up from the punching bag he had been practicing on. Allen groaned. The stupid rabbit was probably there to ask Allen for advice again.

Lavi refused to tell him anything about his special someone, and yet he still asked Allen for tips about how to 'woo' a potential partner. Lavi reasoned that as Allen had somehow gotten Kanda, he must have something to offer Lavi as to how to overcome the challenges of dating.

"How many times, Lavi? I've already told you, I can't help. Especially when I don't even know who it is I'm supposed to be helping you get."

Lavi just kept walking towards Allen, his one green eye wide and innocent. "Come on, Allen. I'm sure you must know-" he was cut off by the tip of a sword being poked into the side of his neck. Kanda stood beside him, expression particularly murderous, white knuckled clenching Mugen tightly. Lavi gulped. "H-hey Yuu!" A small drop of blood rolled down his neck from where Kanda's sword had parted the flesh ever so slightly. "I mean, Kanda. I was just asking your boyfriend for some advice."

"And I believe Allen told you he couldn't help. Go. And don't bother him again." Kanda growled.

Lavi grinned. "Or what? You'll kill me? Honestly, that one's getting a bit old." He inhaled sharply at the look on Kanda's face.

The long-haired samurai's mouth had twisted into a deranged grin. "Oh no, Lavi," he practically purred, "I won't kill you. But if you bother my moyashi with this again, I'll tell everyone about you and your _boyfriend_."

Lavi's expression was horrified. "You're- you're, blackmailing me?"

Kanda chuckled, a dark and hollow sound. "We could just call it a mutual agreement."

Lavi opened his mouth, but no words came out. For once, the future Bookman was speechless. He tried again with no luck and settled for spinning on his heel and storming out of the room, slamming the door behind him with a vengeance. Kanda sheathed Mugen and turned to Allen, who had remained silent during the entirety of his and Lavi's exchange. A pair of silver-blue eyes coupled with an indignant expression met cobalt.

"Moyashi?" Allen hissed.

Kanda resisted the urge to roll his eyes.


	3. Cookies

I dunno, I just think Kanda would be more of a snickerdoodle or cinnamon cookie person. If he ate cookies, anyways.

I just wanted to say, I know these are pretty short. I'll try to make them longer (I will! I will!) but I'm going to leave the ones I've already written as they are. Luckily, I wrote these in a random order. So some letters haven't been done.

* * *

**Cookies** (Girl Next Door)

Allen turned on the oven light. Inside, ten perfectly round and two oddly shaped cookies wavered in the heat. Allen turned off the light and leaned against the counter, lips curled in a gentle smile. This was it, the test of his abilities as both a baker and a boyfriend. He prayed to whoever it was up there who watched over oddball white-haired boys with troubled hearts that everything would go well.

The timer dinged and Allen slipped on two oven mitts. He opened the oven door, allowing the scent of cinnamon and sugar to flood the small apartment. Setting the cookie sheet on a rack to cool, Allen glanced worriedly at the clock on the wall. 4:50. Kanda would be home soon. At 5:01, a key scraped in the lock. The sound of the door opening and closing brought Allen scurrying out of the kitchen, hands hidden behind his back. In the front hall, Kanda was kicking off his shoes. He finally succeeded in removing them when he caught sight of Allen standing in the doorway of the kitchen, guilty smile on his face. Kanda narrowed his eyes at his boyfriend, not missing the way the younger male's hands were hidden.

"What are you up to, moyashi?" Kanda asked.

Allen's expression changed from guilty to mischievous in a second. "Close your eyes."

Kanda frowned.

Allen sighed. "Just do it, BaKanda."

Kanda glared at him before closing his eyes. Allen brought his left arm out from behind his back and walked up to his boyfriend. "Open your mouth." Kanda's eyebrow twitched, but he did as he was told. Allen broke off a piece of the heart-shaped cookie in his hand and placed it gently in Kanda's mouth. "Close it." Allen smirked. Kanda obeyed. Allen stood up on his tiptoes and began kissing Kanda. Kanda's eyes opened in surprise. For almost a minute, a battle for dominance took place between the two males before Allen settled back on his heels with a sigh. "Well, what did you think?"

"About what?" Kanda grinned cheekily. Allen put his hands on his hips, an expression of mock-indignation on his face. Kanda laughed and wrapped the boy in a hug. "Best cookie ever." he breathed, before claiming Allen's lips once again.


	4. Dominoes

So. I'm still trying to make these longer. But some of them are just not giving me anything more at this time. Now, about updates. I've been updating daily, and that's because I have them already typed up. However, there is a particular letter which is giving me troubles. So at some point soon, I will not be updating daily, and instead going to my usual random updates whenever I have something and remember I have it. And thanks for listening to me ramble!

I haven't said this yet, on here, but thanks for the reviews! I don't beg for them (really, I don't!) but I really appreciate them! I'm glad people enjoy this that much.

* * *

**Dominoes** (Hello Seattle)

_Ring_

"I'll get it!" Allen called out.

_Ring RingRing RingRingRing_

"Coming, Lavi." Allen grumbled under his breath. Reaching the door, Allen took a deep breath before swinging it open.

Lavi paused with his finger still on the doorbell. Lenalee clutched one arm, while Krory kept the other stationary. Allen grinned at his three friends.

"Come in."

XxXxXxXxX

"Full house." Allen said, smugly. Lavi groaned and Kanda rolled his eyes. Allen stuck his tongue out at his boyfriend.

Lenalee watched them, amusement written across her face. "Why don't we play a game Allen can't cheat at." she said.

Krory frowned. "Like what?"

"Nothing with cards." Lavi mumbled.

Kanda smirked at his dejected-looking boyfriend. Lenalee clapped her hands together. "I know just the thing." she said, standing up and striding over to the game closet. She returned with a metal box. Lavi looked at it, incredulous. Krory looked confused. Allen looked disappointed.

XxXxXxXxX

"Krory! You can't put that one there!"

"Why not, Lavi?"

"Because then Lenalee will- ah, see! Now you've done it!" Lavi sank back into the couch cushions.

They had split up into three teams; Lavi and Krory, Allen and Kanda, and Lenalee by herself. And yet, Lenalee was still beating them soundly. Even Kanda was looking a bit put out.

"Seriously," Lavi whined as Lenalee won again, "who made up these rules?"

Allen nodded in agreement. "And who thought dominoes was a good idea?"

They all missed Lenalee's smirk as she collected the dominoes into one large pile.


	5. Egg

Some douchebag in my area has been driving around, cutting the fiber-optic cables for internet access. Damn you, Suddenlink! Why do you have to piss people off?! Anyways, I wasn't able to play around with this story until my philosophy-turned-study hall class, so here ya go!

P.S: For anyone who cares, as long as I get it done during my free period in 3 hours, I will update the Rulebook! Here ya go, Fountainofroses!

* * *

**Egg** (Everybody Knows)

_Almost... got it! _Allen grinned with triumph, stepping back from the wall, prize in hand. Being short occasionally had its advantages, but not in this game. Regardless, he had succeeded. Footsteps one hallway over reminded Allen that he wasn't the only one playing. Crouching into a defensive position, Allen slipped the object from his hand into a pouch hanging from his belt. A head poked around the corner, one green eye lit up with excitement, other hidden by a black patch.

"Allen. I've found you." Lavi said, seemingly pleased with himself. "Now, hand it over and no one gets hurt."

Allen stared at him, mouth dropping open slightly. "You. You went there. Bad Lavi. No clichés!" Lavi just looked confused. Allen continued. " And I'll never hand it over, never!"

Lavi frowned at him. "Very well. We'll do this the hard way, then."

Allen glared. "No. Clichés." He poked Lavi with his finger, emphasizing each word with a jab.

Lavi's hand caught Allen's wrist in a firm grip. "But Allen, they're so much fun!" Allen yanked his wrist and Lavi released it. "Besides. Now that I have you..."

Allen gulped, then spun around and shot off down the hall. Lavi grinned wolfishly and followed, screaming, "Allen! I wanna have your eggs!"

A few seconds passed, then Kanda stepped out from behind a statue. He glowered towards the direction Allen and Lavi had disappeared in. "It's just an Easter Egg hunt, Lavi." he muttered to himself. Then he plucked a purple egg out of the statues hands. "Oh well, it's still a game, I guess."


	6. Fire

**Accomplice:** So! Accomplice here. Well, this was the word that was giving me so much trouble for so long. And then...this happened. But this is actually the length (or slightly shorter) that I'd like my stories to be! So, le proud! That said, I hope to expand my shorter (AKA: Tiny, pathetic, under 500 word stories). And now, I present WouldBeExorcist, a fantastic friend who deals with my insanity on a daily basis!

** WouldBeExorcist: **WouldBeExorciat: Hellooo! *waves madly* see guys, this is what happens when you stalk- ahem, I mean, REGULARLY CONTACT the people you admire with determination, hard work and some good old FANGIRLING. *hands back microphone*

**Accomplice: **Haha, I posted it! *hides behind Allen* Hey readers, if ya wanna help WouldBeExorcist, she's trying to choose a title for her story! Unless that was last week...Regardless, you should check out her stuff! Change of Pace is awesome! And I don't preen, I losted all my feathers! Like a phoenix... That said, I give you...FIRE! (cue Finding Nemo)

**WouldBeExorcist:** Bubblesbubblesbubllybubbles! My bubbles.

* * *

**Fire** (Bad Apple)

Kanda walked across the courtyard, ignoring the stares that followed him from girls and guys alike. He had gotten used to the attention by now, and was just thankful that the stupid rabbit wasn't following him as well. Kanda had successfully ditched his infernal annoyance at the canteen, making a speedy escape through the kitchens with the help of Jerry, the chef. For a moment, guilt tempted him to hunt down his "friend", but Kanda ultimately decided that Lavi was not worth missing Chemistry. After all, the two of them were in college now, and Kanda felt no need to babysit. He had been through enough of that when he was younger.

Kanda opened the steel and glass door to the Biological and Chemical Sciences building, appreciative as ever of the cool blast of air that greeted him. Where it was almost unbearably hot outside, Kanda could always count on the air-conditioning in the building to make his class bearable. Which was a relief, considering who he had as a lab partner. Kanda scowled as he caught sight of the second biggest annoyance in his life standing outside the door to the classroom.

At the sound of Kanda's footsteps, the dark haired man looked up from his phone and gave the scowling man a wide grin. "Glad I caught ya before you got in." Tyki Mikk said.

Kanda's scowl grew and he glared at the man blocking his path. "What do you want, Mikk?"

Tyki gave him a wounded look. "Always so formal! I just wanted to give you this." he held a folded flyer out to Kanda, who took it cautiously. At Kanda's questioning look, Tyki smiled again. "It's an invitation. I'm having a little part at my house tonight. I was hoping you would come."

Kanda tried to look apologetic, then realized that was one look he could never hope to achieve. It just wasn't in his nature. He settled for a disinterested one instead. "Can't make it. Homework. I don't like parties."

Tyki looked crestfallen and opened his mouth, most likely to beg, when a sharp voice interrupted him. "Mikk, Kanda, inside now! Class started three minutes ago."

Tyki smirked at the man rushing down the hallway toward them. "Sorry, Professor Komui. But say, aren't you three minutes late as well? Class can't start without you, you know." He opened the door he was leaning against for his lab partner and the teacher to enter. Komui and Kanda both scowled as they passed him. Tyki rolled his eyes and shut the door after himself. "Not even a thank you." he muttered, as he followed Kanda to their work space.

Kanda passed the lab time doing his best to ignore Tyki's pleading looks and desperate whispers. He did, however, happily stab a fork into the man's hand when Tyki called him baby, earning a stifled yelp from the man and a glare from Komui. Kanda wouldn't deny that the party did sound like a intriguing offer. But he did have homework. And he really didn't trust Mikk. And if Lavi knew he was going to a party, the idiot would tag along to 'make sure you don't kill anyone, Yuu!'. Kanda didn't want to go anywhere with Lavi at present, he had only just gotten rid of him. So Kanda shoved the invitation deeper into his pocket and the thoughts of it into the back of his mind.

Cleaning up his lab space after the lesson, Tyki pondered what to do. He really wanted Kanda to come to the party, but only as a means to get to someone else. He frowned. That wasn't quite it. He wanted Kanda to come because he enjoyed the other's company, surprisingly, and because the long-haired man was connected to a certain somebody. Tyki groaned aloud, realizing what he would have to do. If Kanda didn't want to come, there was nothing Tyki himself could do. But he did have the number of that certain person who could. _I only hope he'll answer, _Tyki thought _especially considering how we left things._ Tyki pulled his phone out of his jean's pocket and slid it open. He quickly dialed the number from memory and pressed call before he could lose his nerve. _Please pick up. Please._

Lavi started as his phone rang in his pocket and he pulled it out and looked at the screen. Upon recognizing the name, Lavi glowered and moved his finger to the end button. Then he froze. _What if..._ The rational part of his mind rebelled against the direction his thoughts were taking._ No! He'll just hurt you again. Don't answer._ Lavi gazed desperately around, hoping for someone, anyone, to tell him what to do. Then he tapped the screen. "Lavi here."

Silence. Then, "Hey, Lavi. It's Tyki." Lavi didn't say anything. "But I guess you already knew that. Listen... I wanted to..." Tyki's voice trailed off.

Lavi tried to keep his voice under control as he said "What? What did you want, Tyki, I'm kinda busy right now." Lavi knew Tyki could hear the lie in his voice, but he didn't care. Saying that made him feel slightly better.

On his end of the line, Tyki swallowed hard. He could hear the pain Lavi felt, as well as the lie._ Silly Rabbit, _Tyki thought, _I know you better than most, I can tell when you're lying to me. But- I guess I deserve it._ Tyki licked his lips, idly wondering if he had a chapstick somewhere in his bag. "I was wondering if you'd like to come to a party. it's at my house. Road's idea." He winced, knowing that Road was Lavi's weak spot, and yet using it to his advantage. He could hear a sharp intake of breath from Lavi's end and closed his eyes, waiting for Lavi to hang up. When the silence stretched and neither had hung up, Tyki dared to speak again. "Hey, you still there?"_  
_

"Yes." came the terse reply.

Tyki smiled, unsure why he felt happy at a time like this. Everything was at stake, his future, it all hinged on this moment, and Lavi's answer. "So, you interested? If it made you feel more comfortable, you could bring somebody along."

Lavi closed his eye. He was uncertain what to say. On one hand, he really wanted to say yes, to see Tyki again. But on the other, last time was painful enough. Lavi wasn't sure what seeing Tyki again would do to him. _Just say no _Lavi's inner voice demanded. Lavi allowed a small smile to twitch at his lips. He really was never any good at following orders. "Fine. I'll come. but on one, no, _two_, conditions. First, I'm bringing Kanda." He waited for Tyki's response.

Tyki grinned, relieved. "Ok. Sounds good. What's condition number two?"

"You and I are going to have a nice long chat." Lavi's voice sounded darkly amused, almost sly in tone. It made Tyki shiver.

"Very well. I agree to your terms. So, my house, five o'clock, bring guacamole?" he held his breath, hoping Lavi would say yes. Tyki had not forgotten how much he loved Lavi's cooking, and had died a little bit each day he had gone without. But he wasn't going to tell Lavi that. He had no intentions of giving his ex that ammunition. Lavi was already torturing him enough.

Lavi sighed. He knew that saying yes would make the other man happy, but he had his pride. Then again, Kanda enjoyed the guacamole too. Besides soba, it was pretty much the only thing Lavi's best friend and roommate ate. "Yes. We'll be there and I'll bring the green stuff."

"Thank you so- Hey! You hung up on me! How come you hung up on me?! Answer me!" Tyki yelled at his phone.

At the front of the classroom, Komui grinned behind his hand. He had been well informed about the issues Tyki and Lavi were having, what with his sister Lenalee being friends with both of them. Komui couldn't care less who was attracted to who, so long as no one was attracted to his precious darling Lenalee. Komui watched, amused, as Tyki proceeded to yell at his phone for a few minutes, before glancing around sheepishly, grinning at Komui, then rushing out the door. Komui finished packing up his things and followed. _A party. I wonder if Lenalee is invited._

Kanda sank down into the sofa with an appreciative groan. It had been an exhausting day, and he still had a bit of homework to get through before it was done. But for now, relaxation was the way to go. _Speaking of relaxation, I wonder where the rabbit is? _That question was answered a second later by a crash coming from the kitchen, followed by a string of curses. "Lavi. What did you do?" Kanda called to him.

Lavi poked his head around the door. "N-nothing. My finger just slipped on the knife, and then I knocked a bowl off the counter. I definitely wasn't thinking about Tyki!" he ended quickly, cheeks reddening to match his hair.

Kanda groaned loudly. "Not Tyki. Great. Everywhere I go, it's Tyki. Tyki standing in front of the door, Tyki begging, Tyki getting stabbed." He cut off at Lavi's chuckling. "What?"

"You stabbed Tyki?" Lavi asked, chuckles turning to laughter. "That's hysterical. Please tell me you took a picture." At Kanda's head shake, he sighed in disappointment. "Ah well. I'll just have to see tonight."

Kanda twisted the upper half of his body to face Lavi. "Why tonight?"

"Cause we are going to his party!" Lavi grinned at Kanda's obvious dislike of the plan.

"No. I already said no. I'm not going."

Lavi frowned. "Wait, already said no? Did Tyki talk to you already? Why?"

Kanda leaned back into the couch again. "He asked me before Chemistry today. As for why, why do _you _think?"

Lavi frowned. "Do you think he really cares? I mean, after what he did... how can I trust that he really cares about me?"

Kanda sighed. This was why he wasn't interested in a relationship. At least one person would always doubt the other. "Lavi, that was once. Tyki was drunk. And you know what? He's still as annoying as ever. At the same time, he still seems to care about you, if the wallpaper on his phone is anything to go by. I never knew you looked that cute while sleeping."

Lavi blushed harder. Of course Tyki would use the most embarrassing picture he had of Lavi. But if he was using that picture on his phone, was it possible that he really_ really_ did care? Lavi decided that he would find out at the party, during their 'chat'. Speaking of the party, "Kanda. I'm going. And I _need_ you to come with me. You have to protect me."

"Why." It was a statement, not even a question.

"Because you're my friend and I'm making guacamole."

Kanda sighed again. Guacamole. Well, it was a party. And he did feel a need to protect the rabbit from his own stupidity. He turned his head and fixed Lavi with a glare. "Very well. I'll go with you, but you owe me for this. You get to pay next months rent." Lavi nodded and then ducked back into the kitchen. Kanda faced forward again and closed his eyes. He would survive. And Lenalee wouldn't have any excuse to kill him. Lavi was a big boy, and didn't need her, or anyone's, protection.

~o0o~

Lavi gazed out the passenger seat window at Tyki's house. It was more of a mansion, really, and if Lavi remembered correctly, belonged to Tyki's brother, Sheryl. Sheryl was often gone on business trips and Tyki would watch over the house and babysit Sheryl's daughter, Road. Lavi loved Road as much as he had loved Tyki, and would take her to lunch even after splitting up with Tyki. Road loved him like an older brother and gossiped to him about Tyki anytime the two were together. Lavi leaned back into the car seat and closed his eyes, preparing himself mentally for the night's events.

In the driver's seat, Kanda tightened his grip on the steering wheel. Lavi had often told him about Tyki's house, but Kanda had brushed it off as part of the rabbit's overactive imagination. But now that he could see it for himself, Kanda realized that Lavi hadn't been exaggerating at all. The place was huge, a white mansion set on a hill overlooking the ocean. Kanda snorted. It looked like a freaking postcard or one of those fancy paintings. Much to posh for college kids. Ignoring Lavi's strange look, Kanda parked the car beside the curb and opened his door. Before stepping out, he looked over at Lavi. A dozen things ran through his mind, and he discarded them all. Finding himself without anything important to say, but needing something, Kanda said the first thing that came to mind. "Don't...do anything stupid. Got it?" Lavi nodded silently and stepped out. Kanda did the same, then locked the doors. You could never be too careful.

Inside, the party was in full swing. People clogged the grand hallways, spilling out of rooms, spilling drinks onto the thick white carpet. Kanda smirked at the beer stains setting into the white fibers. As soon as they had gotten inside, Lenalee had appeared from behind the door, hugged the two of them, then dragged Lavi off and disappeared up the stairs to where she said Tyki's office was. Kanda had let them go after making sure that the rabbit had his phone and it was on. He worried that he was becoming too much like Lenalee, but quickly pushed it out of his mind. He had a right to worry about Lavi. The other was paying next month's rent, after all.

Kanda looked around, but recognized no one standing close by. He felt awkward in his black jeans and white T-shirt. Around him, everyone wore brand name clothes; the upper class kids. He moved with the flow of people through the halls and into another packed room with an attached balcony. Kanda shoved through the crowd to reach the double doors leading outside; he was feeling quite cramped among all the other people and desired some fresh air. After closing the doors behind himself, Kanda walked forward to the railing and looked out over the ocean. The sun was setting, streaks of pink and gold coloring the scattered clouds, and the sun turned the ocean into a blinding mirror. Kanda found the sight nauseatingly beautiful. _Great, another postcard. Why not play some romantic music, bring out the champagne, and have the pretty princess make her appearance while you're at it?_ Kanda rested his chin on his crossed arms, leaning against the railing and looking out on the postcard before him.

Movement on his left startled him, as he had thought himself alone on the balcony. Kanda turned his head and saw a person walking towards him from the opposite end of the balcony. The person had their head down and obviously hadn't noticed him. Kanda squinted. The light from the setting sun was reflecting off of the person's hair, making it hard to tell what color it was, but unless Kanda was mistaken it appeared to be white. Kanda grunted, catching the person's attention and making the other look up. Silver-blue eyes met his own cobalt. "You have got to be kidding me," Kanda groaned "I was just joking about the princess."

The 'princess' blushed furiously at the comment. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize anyone else was out here." Then the other took a deep breath and muttered "And I'm a guy, not a girl."

Kanda looked at the person in surprise. _Guy, not girl, you dimwit. _Now that he knew that, the other's appearances did seem slightly masculine. _But in all honesty,_ "You look like a girl." Kanda blurted out before he could stop himself.

The white-haired guy stepped closer to Kanda, a stood an arm's length away. "You're one to talk," he said in angry tone "considering that with your hair, I could have easily mistaken you for a girl yourself."

Kanda waited for the rage he usually felt when another questioned his masculinity or choice of hairstyle. He wasn't a 'whip it out and let's compare' kinda guy, he was more of a 'I have a sword and you are _this_ close to loosing your manhood' kind of person. Violence and anger felt right to him. So he was slightly surprised when the feeling didn't come and all he felt was the bizarre urge to laugh. He wondered for a moment whether Lavi had slipped him something before they had left.

The balcony doors swung open, sounds of loud talk and popular music seeping out to join the sunset. Kanda switched his attention from the smaller male beside him to the two people who had stepped out to join them on the balcony. It was Tyki, with his arm wrapped around Lavi, the two of them blushing and, in Lavi's case, giggling. The couple stopped upon catching sight of Kanda and the young man next to him.

"Allen?" Tyki slurred. Clearly he had already helped himself to the alcohol.

The white-haired boy answered the drunken Tyki with a wry grin. "Yes. It's me, Tyki. And I thought you promised not to get drunk until the party was a bit farther along. What if they make you give a speech?"

Tyki frowned, trying to focus on the now labeled Allen. "Then I shall declare my undying love for the rabbit!" He waved his arms around vaguely, succeeding only in toppling over onto his side on the concrete.

Lavi giggled harder. "Tyki, you're totally smashed."

"Thanks for pointing it out, Lovely. I wanna..." the rest of his sentence trailed off into murmurs, for which Kanda was grateful. Looking at the boy, Allen, Kanda could tell that he seemed to be of the same mind. Tyki heaved himself to his feet with Lavi's help and swayed dangerously, blinking in the harsh light of the setting sun. "Allen, Kanda, important." He took a deep breath. "Allen, you're gay. Kanda, you're gay as well. You two should go find a room and fumbmugph."

Kanda shot Lavi a grateful look at the same time Allen said in relief, "Oh, thank God!"

Lavi smiled at the two and pressed his hand harder against Tyki's mouth as the other continued his attempts to vocalize his opinions. "Tyki," Lavi said kindly, "you're drunk and you're trying to speak. This is not good. Please shut up." Tyki gazed up at him with an adoring look in his eyes. Kanda resisted the urge to throw up and looked away from the two, accidentally meeting Allen's eyes.

Allen looked up at him. "I think that maybe we should give them their space right now. I'm gonna..." he gestured towards the doors leading back into the house.

Kanda nodded. "I'll join you. You don't want to grab a drink, do you?" he was uncertain what had possessed him to offer this, but was glad he had done so. Allen looked at him in surprise, shot a glance toward Tyki and Lavi, then nodded his ascent. Kanda lead the way to the doors and pulled them open.

They entered the house together and into the packed room, wincing at the loud music assaulting their eardrums. The two made their way to the bar at the back of the room and grabbed a beer each from one of the many coolers set beside the counter. Kanda gripped his tightly, the loud music and crush of people unsettling him. Allen touched his hand and motioned to the doorway. Kanda nodded and followed the white-haired male out of the room, towards the front hall where there were fewer people.

Once in the front hall, Allen led Kanda into a study, passing a blue haired girl on the way. "Road," Allen stopped and faced her, "you know that Tyki doesn't want you down here. That's why he let you have the twins over, and some of your classmates. Did you leave them upstairs?"

Kanda watched the girl. So this was the Road Lavi gushed about every chance he got. She seemed very young, twelve or thirteen at most, and a red plastic flower adorned her dark blue hair. She smiled sweetly at him, yet he felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up. She looked cute and innocent, but something about her unsettled him.

"Don't worry, I made them stay in my room. I just came down to steal a cake and some soda!" Road turned her sweet smile on Allen, who was practically drooling at the mention of cake.

"Cake, you say? Well, I suppose, if it's cake..." Allen's voice trailed off, and Road hopped up and down in front of him.

"How about I steal you a piece as well? I'll leave it in your room!" She dashed off before Allen could protest, although Kanda had the suspicion that the boy probably would have thanked Road instead.

Allen looked up at him and shrugged his shoulders. "Here, we can sit down and drink." He gestured toward a black couch in the middle of the study. Although the room was occupied, the couch was vacant, and Kanda sat down gratefully. Allen sat at the other end of it, almost touching him, but not quite. Kanda's lips twitched at the care with which Allen was treating him after what Tyki had blurted out. Kanda reached into his pocket and pulled out the car keys. He pried the lid off of his beer, then offered the keys to Allen, who accepted them gladly. They sat in companionable silence for a minute, allowing the music and chattering of fellow part guests to wash over them. Then Allen turned to Kanda.

"So, you're gay?"

Kanda glanced at the white-haired boy. "So. You're gay."

Allen pouted, a blush creeping across his face. "Mine was a question."

Kanda smirked. "Mine was a statement."

Allen crossed his arms. Kanda took a swig of his beer. He looked over at Allen. The boy still had his arms crossed, bottle of beer clutched tightly in his left hand, chewing his lip pensively. A dark blue long-sleeved shirt hid his arms, and his hands were clad in white gloves. He wore Levi jeans that seemed a little too long, if the rolled up hems were anything to go by. _Probably Tyki's _Kanda thought. Allen noticed Kanda's appraisal of his form and blushed again. Kanda chuckled to himself. "Yes, I am gay."

Allen gave him a small smile. "You go to college with Tyki, right?"

Kanda nodded. "What about you? Do you go to college?"

"Yeah. I take Music, English, and Psychology. The last one was Tyki's idea." Allen grinned at some memory and Kanda eyed him warily.

"What's your connection to Tyki?" he asked Allen.

Allen sighed and uncrossed his arms. "His family took me in when I lost my father. I live here and, as you might have noticed, I steal his clothes."

Kanda hid his smile with another drink of his beer. He then lowered the bottle. "Damn. All gone."

Beside him, Allen was having the same problem. "Wait here." the boy ordered "I'll go get us another." Kanda nodded his ascent, and Allen took off toward the bar room.

Kanda leaned back into the couch cushions. He found Allen to be quite a curious individual. He seemed self conscious at times, but Kanda felt that he was hiding something. The alcohol he had just consumed was already making its way through his system, edging the room with a slight blur. _Damn, Tyki has some good stuff, _Kanda though appreciatively.

He noticed Allen stumble through the doorway to the room, carrying four bottles of beer. Someone close to the door caught the boy before he could do a face-plant and set him back on his feet. Allen thanked the person, then walked carefully over to Kanda. Kanda grinned at him. "And here I was, thinking I was having troubles with the alcohol. Walked much, kid?"

Allen scowled at him as he fell onto his place on the couch. He passed two of the bottles to Kanda, deliberately dropping them into the older male's lap. Kanda winced slightly and picked them up, setting one off to the side. Allen still had the keys, so Kanda waited for the other to be done before opening his second beer. The alcohol was definitely affecting Kanda by the time he finished the second bottle. He hadn't drunk too much in the way of alcohol in the past, as he hadn't had a reason to drink it in large amounts before. But Allen was already halfway through his third bottle and Kanda wasn't going to lose to the white-haired boy. Had Kanda been in full control of himself, he might have noticed the effect the beers were having on him, but as he was, he just popped the third bottle and tipped it back. Beside him, Allen had begun hiccuping and his face was pink. They finished their beers at the same time and dropped the glass bottle over the edge of the couch. Then Allen pitched forward into Kanda's lap.

"Uh." Allen intoned, peering dazedly at Kanda.

Kanda scowled down at him. "Get off my crotch, moyashi."

"Not a beansprout." Allen mumbled, surprising Kanda with his knowledge of Japanese terms. Allen attempted to shove himself back into a sitting position at the same time Kanda leaned forward to knock him off the couch. Their lips met briefly before Allen toppled to the floor, leaving Kanda alone on the couch to stare straight ahead in shock.

The other people in the room snickered, and with knowing looks, vanished out the door, shutting it softly behind them. Kanda shook his head, trying to understand what had just happened. A minute passed and the door opened again, and Lavi stepped in. His one eye widened in shock upon seeing Allen unmoving on the floor and Kanda in paralyzed on the couch.

"Kanda! You didn't have to kill him, sheesh!"

Kanda glared at him drunkenly. "I didn't kill him. He fell in my lap, we kissed, he fell on floor."

Lavi frowned, trying to translate Drunken Kanda Speech. He grinned when he figure it out, saying, "Oh, Kanda! That's so cute! I always knew you were a softy. He's perfect for you."

Kanda growled, then twitched in shock when Allen's hand grabbed his pant leg. "Kan-da. I don't feel so good."

Kanda shook his head again, now noticing the slight tilt to the room. He looked over at Lavi, who was still grinning. "None of this ever gets out. We are going to put him to bed, then we leave. Got it?"

Lavi nodded enthusiastically. "You have to carry him, I'll lead. Tyki pointed out his bedroom earlier, when he gave me the tour. They renovated-"

Kanda let Lavi's talk fade into the background as he bent down to pick up the less than conscious Allen from the floor. He straightened up, idly noting how little the smaller male weighed. _Silly. _And then _We really shouldn't have drunk that much. _He followed the still talking rabbit out of the room and up the stairs, down a hall, and through a white door into a spacious room. Lavi had already drawn the dark red comforter back on the queen sized bed and once Kanda laid Allen down on the bed, covered the boy up again.

Lavi and Kanda turned to leave, but Allen's voice brought their attention back to the bed where he lay, blinking up at the ceiling in confusion. "Kanda. Where are you going?"

Kanda gestured to Lavi to talk, he was feeling quite dizzy and struggling to remain upright. Lavi smirked at him, then addressed Allen. "Kanda's drunk. I have to get him home before he passes out, he doesn't look it, but he weighs quite a bit when you carry him." Kanda tried to growl, but it turned into a pitiful whine in his throat, so he swallowed the sound before it could become audible. In the bed, Allen nodded slowly.

"Ok. Will you tell him something for me?" Allen paused and took a deep breath. "Tell him that I enjoyed talking to him tonight, and I hope to see him soon."

Lavi's eye sparkled with laughter, but his voice was calm when he spoke to Allen. "Sure. I'll make sure he knows that. Maybe we could all meet up at college sometime."

Allen nodded in the bed. "I'd like that."

"Goodnight, Allen." Lavi walked to the door and opened it. Kanda followed, swiping drunkenly at the light switch a few times before succeeding in killing the lights. Once Kanda stepped outside the room, Lavi closed the door carefully, then turned to his friend. "Kanda! He's so-"

His voice cut off as Kanda punched him in the gut, overbalanced, and fell forward to rest against his shoulder. "Don't. Speak. About. Us. Got it?"

Lavi wheezed a few times, then nodded in agreement. He crossed the fingers on his right hand behind his back. Then Lavi pushed Kanda back into a semi-standing position, lifted his right arm over his shoulder, and half-dragged the dark haired man down the stairs and out the house. Kanda noticed that the party was still going on, and Lavi answered his questioning look. "They'll leave when they're ready. I put Tyki to bed a while ago, then went to find you. Didn't expect you to be drunk though, jeez you weigh a ton!"

They made it to the car, where Lavi had to go through Kanda's pockets to retrieve the car keys. Snickering, Lavi shoved Kanda into the passenger seat, then walked around and slid into the driver side. He helped Kanda buckle up, then put the key in the ignition and started the car. "Yeah, baby! I get to drive Kanda's car! We will go fast, we will go far, we will-"

"Die a painful and horrible death if you wreck us." Kanda stated icily from his seat. Lavi gulped, then cautiously pulled away from the curb and down the road, checking for traffic the whole time. It wouldn't do to die now, not after he had made up with his boyfriend.

Kanda watched the road ahead of them, reflecting back on the white-haired boy sleeping in the bed. He hoped they he would start seeing him on-campus. He wanted to get to know Allen better. And in his room, clinging to consciousness, Allen felt the same.


	7. Gray

I know I said I was going to make these longer, but I had already written this one. But I hope to one day expand on it!

Kitsune keeps stealing the I-pod, so the songs are kinda strange. But whatever, I'm too tired to stop her. I really like writing these. They are kind of a relaxing break from the insanity of my other projects. Plus, real excuse to listen to music. Enough rambling...

* * *

**Gray** (Pictures of You)

That morning, Allen opened his eyes to white snow swirling beyond the window glass. The room was quiet, except for the sounds of breathing. He closed his eyes again, and enjoyed the peacefulness of the moment. Kanda opened his eyes to the soft white strands of his partner's hair. They rested together under Allen's thick comforter, Allen cuddled in Kanda's arms while Kanda buried his face in Allen's fluffy hair, breathing in his light scent. Allen hummed happily. He wished this moment could last forever. If he could, he would spend an eternity in Kanda's gentle grip, while white flakes drifted down outside the window. Kanda smiled, knowing that as long as he could hold his moyashi, he would be happy. As long as Kanda had Allen, his shattered world would remain strong.

In another room, Lavi opened his eyes to a gray face with shining golden eyes. He smiled, and traced the man's warm lips. The lips parted in a gentle smile.

"Good morning, Lovely."


	8. Hate

OK! This is probably going to be the last chapter for about a week (unless I have time during lunch) because my school hates me! Well, they probably do, (doors, little bastards, kill the children, etc) but really, they are subjecting the Juniors and Seniors to IB Mock Exams for the next week. I HATE Philosophy! Kitsune, stop messing with the I-pod. Ok, well, see ya guys soon!

* * *

**Hate** (South Side)

Kanda watched the boy walk down the hall toward him, that sweet ever-present smile on his face. Kanda wanted nothing more than to knock that stupid smile off the boy's innocent face. The boy passed him, nodding politely, and turned the corner. Without warning, arms embraced Kanda, causing him to inhale sharply before gritting his teeth and twitching his shoulders. "Get off, Baka Usagi."

The arms withdrew and the red-haired boy stepped around to face him. "Wow Yuu, that boy really does something to ya! Normally, you would have gone straight to the trying to kill me part. What's up?"

Kanda closed his eyes, trying to ignore his supposed best friend. "I don't want to talk about it." Lavi waited. Kanda sighed, then all the words he had bottled-up inside came flooding out. "I just don't understand him! We deal with Hell everyday, and yet, he's always got a smile for everyone! Even me. And I... I don't understand it!" Lavi nodded, serious now, and Kanda sighed again. "I...I hate loving him, but I just can't love hating him."

He opened his eyes to look at his unusually quiet best friend. They widened in surprise when Lavi embraced him.

"Try talking to him." Lavi spoke into Kanda's shoulder. "Tell him how you feel. Or, if that's too hard right now, just talk. About anything. You'll say what you want to say, in the end.

Kanda felt a flash of gratitude for his friend. He knew that though the other was often useless, he had his moments, and it was those moments where Kanda could understand just what stopped him from killing the other on a daily basis. Then he stiffened. "Lavi."

"Yeah?" Lavi whispered in his ear.

"Get your hand off my ass."


	9. Ice Cubes

Yay! So I was able to get this one out! Ok, me, two more days of mocks! You can do this! And I invented 284 words for the Spanish test today, yeah! Hey, if you like Lavender Roses, you should check out Hotpocket Hunter's A-Z she's working on! I gave her the words, and she gave me these ones! Woohoo! Two reviews for chapter 8! Thank you Dango and Guest. And Killzu for the chapter 1 review.

I dedicate this chapter to the random guy who attacked me in the park, stole my chocolate bar, and left me ten dollars. You're still a thief, but ya do it with style! Just so ya know, I'm still gonna kick you in the crotch if we ever meet again...

* * *

**Ice Cubes **(Get Out Alive)

Kanda shoved Allen unceremoniously out the door. "Go. Find someone else to bother for a while. Visit Lavi, I'm sure he'd love to see you." Kanda grunted as one of Allen's flailing arms caught him in the stomach, then hissed when the same hand grabbed his hair and pulled. "Let go, moyashi."

"No!" Allen cried out. "I don't want to go! Don't make me! Let me stay!"

Kanda sighed. "I told you, I have a paper to write! I need quiet. You are not quiet, and thus, you must go. Just for a bit."

Allen twisted out of Kanda's grip, still holding onto the other's long black hair. He pouted up at his boyfriend and gave Kanda his patented Bambi eyes. "I'll be quiet, Yuu, I promise!"

"No. You already promised, six times." Kanda eyed Allen, the latter counting on his fingers.

"Three, four, and five. Five times! Let me stay!" Allen looked up at Kanda triumphantly.

"No." Kanda closed the door swiftly, and leaned against it, wincing at the thud that reverberated through the wood as Allen kicked the door and snickering as the boy limped away, muttering curses. Kanda surveyed the messy hall, rug rumpled from when he had dragged Allen out the door the first time, shoe stand spread across the floor from the second trip. It had taken three tries to put Allen outside. And each had resulted in disaster. Kanda's office was a war zone from the third and final time, when Allen had picked up a chair and attempted to fend Kanda off with it.

Kanda walked through the space, tidying up as best he could, before sitting down at his desk and pulling out his textbooks._ Maybe now I can write that paper._

XxXxXxX

Allen and Lavi stood in the doorway to the apartment Allen and Kanda shared. They stared at Kanda's back until their prey turned around, at which time they both ducked back behind the door frame.

"See?" Allen whispered to Lavi. "He's been in there for the past three days, 'studying'." Lavi nodded in sympathy as Allen continued hi tirade. "He only comes out to eat or use the bathroom! It's ridiculous! We have to do something."

Allen watched Lavi's face break into a truly evil grin. "I have a plan." Allen shuddered.

XxXxXxX

Kanda furrowed his brow. He could feel someone watching him, like a prickle on the back of his neck. But whenever he turned around, no one was there. _Probably the moyashi_ he decided, turning another page of his textbook. The front door opening, then closing with a bang caused him to twist around violently, popping his back in the process. Lavi, Allen's best friend who occasionally moonlighted as Kanda's, strode into the study, walking around to the front of Kanda's desk and sitting down in a chair. Kanda followed his progress warily. "Where's Allen?" he asked the red-haired man.

Lavi picked a letter opener up off the desk. "He went to the store. Milk."

Kanda nodded, relaxing just a bit. He watched Lavi toss the letter opener from hand to hand before snatching it out of the air and shoving it in a desk drawer. Lavi gave him a pitiful look, puppy-dog eyes included. Kanda groaned. "What do you want?"

Lavi's expression changed to a grin. "To distract you."

Kanda tensed in his chair. "Why?" Now he was beginning to get concerned.

Lavi winked his one eye. It was a testament to how long they had known each other that Kanda knew it was a wink, not a blink. "So that Allen has time to do. . . that."

Kanda gasped as several small, cold objects were dumped down the back of his shirt. He slid the chair backwards and stood up quickly, sending ice cubes skidding across the floor. He turned to face his grinning boyfriend, while Lavi laughed behind him. Kanda and Allen stared at each other for a moment, not saying anything, Allen still grinning. Then Kanda smiled. "Three seconds."

Allen's face paled and he looked terrified. Lavi stopped laughing.

"Allen, what does he mean?" Lavi asked the white-haired boy, worry apparent in his eye.

Allen looked between Lavi and the door, head whipping back and forth comically.

"Two"

Allen began creeping backwards.

"Allen?"

"One."

Allen bolted, calling over his shoulder to Lavi. "Run!"

Lavi ran, racing around the desk and past Kanda, catching up with Allen, and they both disappeared out the door.

"Zero!" Kanda called out happily, before slamming the door shut and locking it.


	10. Jester

Hi! In advance, I blame Kitsune... Warning! This chapter contains stupidity, Yuu vs You, and Allen making popcorn!

* * *

**Jester **(I Saw Lightning)

Kanda turned the card over in his hand. The feel of it irritated him, the smell of it bothered him, and the picture annoyed him. He wanted to kill it. Kanda glared at the card in his hand, ignoring the bemused stare from the white-haired boy sitting across from him.

"Kanda?" Allen spoke, voice cautious, "Why are you glaring at the card?"

Kanda changed the focus of his glare from the card to Allen. "The Jester," he hissed, "is smirking at me. It looks like Tyki."

Allen hid a grin. "That's a joker, Kanda. Of course it smirks."

Kanda went back to glaring at his card. The little black lines were smirking _at _him. He could tell. _One day, _Kanda thought to the card, _I will stick you in the blender and walk away laughing. _With that comforting thought in mind, Kanda picked up the rest of his cards.

Allen watched the Japanese teen rifle through the deck and methodically sort the cards. He had no idea what had possessed him to teach Kanda how to play poker; the older male didn't usually want anything to do with 'trivial matters' such as card games. But somehow, that same person was now sitting in Allen's living room, sorting cards, and ... eating Allen's dinner. Allen watched sadly as the last bite of mashed potatoes disappeared into the other man's mouth. Allen sighed and got up to make himself a second plate, silently hoping that the other wouldn't steal this one as well.

Opening the fridge door, Allen scanned the contents inside, searching for something to satisfy his hunger. Spotting a container of pizza, Allen grinned and put the Tupperware in the microwave. As he pushed the buttons to set the cooking time, the loud beeps echoed of the tiled counter top. Movement from the other room caught Allen's attention, and he turned his head. He watched as Kanda twitched, then twitched again. Each twitch followed a beep from the microwave. Allen clapped a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing at the sight of a spasming Kanda. Said spasming Kanda looked over at him and glared, prompting Allen to refocus on the microwave. He pressed the start button, watched Kanda twitch from the corner of his eyes, then jumped as his phone buzzed in his pocket. Frowning, Allen pulled it out and looked at the number. It was a text from Lavi. Allen sighed, then slid the phone open.

[Hey, A! Game night? Ts been asking and u know I love getting beat by u!]

Allen snorted, then typed his reply,

[Sure. Kanda's here to , btw.]

After a second, his phone buzzed again.

[Kanda?! O.o]

Allen sighed again, the shoved the phone back into his pocket. Beside him, the microwave shut off, and the beeping signalling 'end of cooking time' began. Allen shot a surreptitious glance at Kanda's back, grinned, then opened the door, shutting off the beeping.

Allen returned to the couch to watch Kanda sort the last few cards. Kanda glanced at him suspiciously, Allen looked back at him with his best innocent look; the one he had picked up from Road. Kanda gave him a wary look, then returned to the cards in hand.

"Lavi and Tyki are coming over tonight. Game night." Allen informed him.

Kanda grunted in response.

Twenty minutes later, the doorbell rang, and Allen jumped up from the couch to answer it, knocking into the coffee table in his haste and sending a deck of carefully stacked and organized cards fluttering to the carpet. Allen ignored Kanda's glare and opened the door, admitting the guests in.

"Brr, Allen, it's raining out there!" Lavi shivered.

Allen rolled his eyes and took the redhead's soaked jacket. "Yes, Lavi. And rain's wet, did you know that?"

Tyki smirked at the two of them, then walked over to Kanda. "Hey, Yuu."

Kanda snarled, something the other three found very amusing. "Stupid Noah. Call me Kanda, or I'll slice you into pieces and feed you to the rabbit."

Allen and Lavi exchanged looks. Tyki could always be counted on to aggravate the ill-tempered Kanda.

Tyki sighed. "And I've told you, it's Mikk. Not Noah, not Millennium, just Mikk."

Allen coughed loudly, effectively cutting off whatever Kanda's response may have been, and gestured to the newly stacked pile of cards. "How bout a game? I'll make us some snacks."

He headed to the kitchen, chuckling at Lavi's comment of, "Hey, these cards are set up by suit! Kanda, you swore you weren't OCD. Did you forget to take your pills again?"

Grabbing a bag of popcorn from the pantry, Allen placed it in the microwave and set the time, the beeps blending in nicely with the sounds of a certain redhead getting the crap beat out of him by another teen with a ponytail. Allen smirked as the first kernels started popping. 3...2...1

"Kanda?" Lavi asked. The man in question was sitting straight up, and twitching randomly. Lavi looked at his friend with concern. Tyki got down from the couch and waved a hand in the other's face. "Oi! Kanda...Kan~da! Yuu~!" Lavi said in a singsong voice. Kanda didn't reply, still twitching every few seconds. The sound of maniacal laughter could be heard coming from the kitchen.

Tyki raised a finger. "I smell...popcorn!"

Lavi's eyes lit up. "The popping! Remember the time we had the firecrackers?"

Tyki grinned at the memory. The laughter continued. As did the twitching.

Two minutes, one irate Kanda, and a much pained Lavi, who was holding his now-bleeding nose, later, they began the game.

And five minutes after that, Kanda won the game.

"I don't get it!" cried Lavi. "Kanda's always been crappy at cards! Or he just refuses to play. How did you get so good?"

Kanda allowed a small smirk to pull at his lips as he dealt out the cards.

Tyki groaned and put a hand to his face. "Allen's been teaching you, hasn't he?"

Allen gave him the innocent look; which had about the same effect as it had on Kanda. Lavi sighed in theatrical sadness, and Tyki groaned again. And the game continued.

"I call." Lavi said. Tyki gave him a disparaging glance.

Allen looked to Kanda. "Well?"

Kanda surveyed his cards. "Two...Jesters."

Lavi twisted around to face him, puzzled look on his face. "Jesters?"

Allen grinned. "Silly Yuu! I already told you, they're called Jokers." Kanda scowled at the use of his name, but didn't speak.

"Yeah Yuu...should already know that!" Lavi piped up. Kanda glared at him, but couldn't say for certain that the idiot had been using his name; that was the problem with the English language. Too many loopholes for stupid rabbits.

"Didn't Yuu say that Allen was teaching Yuu how to play cards?" Tyki added.

That was too much for Kanda. "If_ any _of you say my name again, I will find Mugen, and slice you to ribbons. Then Allen can feed the ribbons as pasta to Road."

Lavi looked a bit green at the idea, but Tyki smiled. "What are Yuu talking about? I'd never say your name. You will always be ponytail-guy to me."

Allen and Lavi decided that the upstairs landing looked well fortified and out of the way of the impending bloodshed, Allen moaning about how he would have to replace the carpet again. Lavi contented himself with flicking unpopped kernels into the chaos below.

All in all, it was another eventful game night.

_Three hours later, _

"Are they done yet?" Allen asked hopefully. It had been quiet in the lower levels for the last ten minutes.

Lavi leaned over the edge of the banister. "I'm not...wait, no. Definitely not." He ducked as a bowl flew towards his head, which then sailed past to bounce of the wall behind him.

Allen sulked.

They listened in silence for a few more minutes until,

"Allen?" Lavi asked in a confused tone, "What kind of game were we playing that involved Jokers?"


End file.
